Sleeping With Ghosts
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [H-i-a-t-u-s] Chris Sabin and Leigh Dominguez [OC] have a relationship built on love and trust. But a ghost from Leigh's not-so-distant past comes back to haunt her. Can Sabin and Dominguez overcome the odds of obsession? [TNA - R&R ]
1. A Little Backstory

****

TITLE: Sleeping With Ghosts  
AUTHOR NAME: Marlena Snape  
**CATEGORY:**Angst  
**RATING:** R - For Adult Situations, Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language, Stalking, Etcetera.  
**PAIRING:** Chris Sabin / Leigh Dominguez [OC]  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Not unless you ask me.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling - TNA/Indy

**SUMMARY:**Leigh Dominguez didn't have an easy life. She was born in Boston, Massachusetts, moved around a lot when she was younger due to her father being in the military, and finally ended up in Richmond, Virginia where she resides today. She got into wrestling in high school, and got a break to do it professionally, but it wasn't a dream of good nature. Many things complicated her life, until she met Chris Sabin. But even then, people were trying to destroy what they had made. Would Leigh be able to overcome the ghosts in which she still slept with? Would their love overcome? Or would fate, and the odds, be just too much to bare for this young couple?

**DISCLAIMER:** Leigh Dominguez is credit souly to me. All TNA/Indy people, I don't own. I don't own TNA, I don't own RoH, I don't own any of that. The title, "Sleeping With Ghosts" is from a song, by Placebo. All created characters are credit to friends of mine, which as they show up, will get their props. This story is fiction, and that's it. A.J Styles is not really a stalker/psycho, I'm sure of it. Shazam. Enjoy.

* * *

**   
  
Chapter One: A little back story

* * *

**

She was born Leigh Amelia Dominguez, December 1rst 1984, in Boston Massachusetts to parents Jenna Salvatore and Karlton Cade Dominguez. No brothers or sisters, being an only child, Leigh grew up in the center stage of her parents eyes. In turn, that made Leigh love to be the center of attention, but it also gave her a chance to know her parents to respect them for them, not just for their superiority over her.  
  
At 9, her family moved from Boston, to Osaka Japan. Her father was stationed there for 6 years while in the military, where Leigh learned to speak the language. In Japan, she also attended a wrestling school from age 11 where she learned a bit of the basics, until 15. From Japan, her family relocated for the last time, in Richmond, Virginia. She was still 15 when they settled down in Richmond.   
  
In Richmond, she finished high school, and stated college at 18. But at 18, she also got interested in something else again. Sports. Her dedication for wrestling re-ignited.. Having had the exposure to it in Japan, where she actually met a man by the name of Ryu Kaemon. Ryu was a spiritualist, and a man who expressed himself through lyric, word, and body. One line of a piece of Ryu's work that stuck with Leigh, was "Mou harisakebu koe wa dare ni mo todokanai", ( My voice that's crying out can no longer reach anyone ) To this day, when Leigh wants spiritual direction, she turns to her callous guardian Ryu Kaemon.  
  
Also when she was 18, another event concerning Ryu. It was told to Leigh, that Ryu had been in a plane crash in the middle of the pacific ocean, while he was on his way to visit America, and the Dominguez family. Devastated by the news, Leigh left Richmond, and went to Tennessee. Months later it would be found out, that Ryu was in fact alive. He had spent time in a Hawaiian hospital, before successfully making it to the mainland, and then to the Dominguez home. By then, Leigh was gone.  
  
That's when, she met a man named A.J Styles. At first her attraction to him was just physical, but it became more. Their relationship, was based on sex, not love, and his treatment of her was unjustifiable. Despite her family's warning, and despite the warning of Ryu, Leigh continued to see Allen, and he even allowed her to come with him into the NWATNA. Leigh took his abuse, as love, saying "you only hurt the ones you love, that's why Allen hurts me.". She was in denial for the longest time about his intentions.  
  
The relationship itself? It was short lasted, and on pay-per-view ( in front of a full asylum crowd, and an even bigger crowd watching around the world on PPV ) he broke up with her. The definition of it, was the "Styles Clash" in the parking lot. He was said to have loved the girl, violently, but because he heard of her taking advice from Ryu, broke it off with her, to hurt her. He knew she loved him unconditionally, and figured that way - was to make her pay for her betrayal against him, for listening to someone who didn't even matter. He was the only one supposed to matter in his eyes, and when she stopped believing that, he stopped believing in her. In fact, he never had started.  
  
But someone was there to pick up the broken girl, and bring the light back to her life. His name? Chris Sabin. He was a bit older than Leigh, but not by more than a year. He helped Leigh get back on her feet, but what would that mean? Allen, got jealous. To the point of immeasurable hostility. When he broke up with Leigh, he wanted to ensure that this girl would never, want to have another relationship. He had expected Leigh to crawl back to him on all fours, ready to serve him like the 'bitch' she was. That never happened. And this, bothered Allen beyond words. It fired up a demon deep within him, that was brutal - and lived to feed off the hurt he administered.   
  
A year had past, before Allen really got fed up with Dominguez and Sabin's relationship. Work wise, Sabin and Styles weren't enemies, in fact, they had been friends. But the emotion that Allen was putting on Leigh, began to spill into the ring. The largest X-Division Feud in recent history was formed. Styles VS. Sabin. Sabin had been the X-Division Champion, until he was injured by a drive by car in the parking lot of the TNA Asylum in Nashville. He was forced to forfeit his title, and it was Styles who obtained it, after defeating Frankie Kazarian, The Amazing Red, Michael Shane, and Nosawa. This was much to the displeasure of both Sabin and Dominguez.  
  
Chris was out of action, for almost 9 months. He had to have rehab on his knee, which was the portion of his body that was injured. After a long road back from the highly invasive knee surgery, Sabin made his return to the Asylum. At the time - A.J was a 2-time X-Division Champion, having lost it in Ultimate X - to Julio Dinero ( who was in that match with Low Ki, and Kid Kash, as well. ) He didn't appreciate the return of Sabin and Leigh one bit. What angered him the most, was that Chris and Leigh were still together. He didn't want that, at all. In fact, it was the last thing that Allen wanted. He had done everything, including lied, and paid people off to break them up. Nothing had worked.   
  
Allen was done. He knew, he had to dig deeper into this to make them break up. He didn't love Leigh, he just wanted total control over the girl. Sabin treated her like a woman, like a queen, and that disgusted Allen to no end. He said, Sabin was "pussy whipped", said that Sabin "was a bitch", and that Sabin "needed to be put down like the dog he was". The so called friendship he had with Chris Sabin before the entire fiasco with Leigh, had long since perished, and the only thing Styles wanted, was revenge on his former friend, for HIS betrayal, and for letting a "cunt" like Leigh Dominguez interfere.

That's where our story keys up, after Chris' return to the NWATNA with Leigh, and after Allen's failed attempts.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**[A/N:]** This is just the beginning. I've been planning this story for quite a while, and I figured it would be cool to write. For the record, yes, portraying Allen like this DOES bother me, but it's for a common purpose, and to make a good story. That's my attempt. So the fact he's a stalker, a psycho, and a mad-man in this story, is completely fake! I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Soulmates NEVER Die

****

TITLE: Sleeping With Ghosts  
AUTHOR NAME: Marlena Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**RATING: **R - For Adult Situations, Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language, Stalking, Etcetera.  
**PAIRING: **Chris Sabin / Leigh Dominguez [OC]  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Not unless you ask me.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling - TNA/Indy

****

DISCLAIMER: Leigh Dominguez is credit souly to me. All TNA/Indy people, I don't own. I don't own TNA, I don't own RoH, I don't own any of that. The title, "Sleeping With Ghosts" is from a song, by Placebo. All created characters are credit to friends of mine, which as they show up, will get their props. For instance, now showing up is Candace Larsen-Ford, who is based on my best friend Candace. Lew Ford, owns himself, and well - he's a baseball player with the Minnesota Twins. I definitely don't own him. [But Candace wishes she did _wink_] This story is fiction, and that's it. A.J Styles is not really a stalker/psycho, I'm sure of it. Shazam. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Soulmates _Never_ Die**

* * *

Chris Sabin was happy to be back. The guys backstage were more welcoming than ever, and even a few new faces Chris hadn't seen before had come to TNA for their chance at stardom. He always loved giving these new guys a chance to show their skills, even though, for the most part - the rookies - were older than he was. Leigh just felt complete to know that Chris was back in a good mood constantly.   
  
After the 9 months of grueling rehabilitation, Leigh and Chris only got closer. While they were away from the spotlight of TNA, Chris had given Leigh a token of his dedication to her. He gave her a promise ring, saying that through that ring, he promised he would stand by her regardless of whatever came their way. He also said, that it wasn't engagement, not yet, not until they were both ready - or until he felt they were both ready.   
  
Leigh had thought a lot since Chris had given her that ring. She felt special, more so than she ever had before in her life. Ryu approved of her relationship with Chris, and even told her how much he liked him. After meeting Chris on a weekend in Richmond, while Ryu was with the Dominguez family, Chris was nervous - but that was rest assured. They were both incredibly happy, and the Dominguez family was back in good graces with Leigh. Things had started to shape up for them.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Allen sat in his dark locker room, staring aimlessly at a photograph of the two. Chris and Leigh, they were the golden couple of the fucking universe, he figured. He ripped Sabin out of the picture, putting the piece of the photograph over a burning candle, the picture slowly melting, and withering under the heat of the flame. The candle flickered in Allen's eye, a small, dark smile crossing his lips. He was only out for revenge, as sick as it was. He didn't care.   
  
"I had her first…"   
  
It was all Allen would repeat to himself, as he started at the smiling face of Dominguez in the picture. She seemed so happy, and despite Chris being ripped out of the shot, he could still see Sabin's arms around Leigh. It arched his negative mood. He crumpled the photograph in his hand, looking down at the floor. He had never felt such rage in him, he didn't even think straight anymore. Never had his job been in jeopardy because he couldn't think straight, but now it was. He had been approached and spoken to, by TNA owner Jerry Jarrett. Jerry advised, that Allen start seeing the company psychiatrist, Dr. Megan Shultz, and relentlessly, Allen agreed. As if he had a choice.   
  
Allen thought that Jarrett had a lot of nerve, to threaten his job. It wasn't actually a threat, but that was how he perceived it. He thought Jarrett went too far this time, and that he believed - he had no problems. His only problem on the planet, was Chris Sabin. Did anyone know that? Did he tell anyone? No. Because THAT would have threatened his position within the company.   
  
"So much for that fucking shit…" Allen cursed to himself, as he shoved Megan Shultz's card into his pocket with a frustrated sigh. He already had an appointment to meet with her.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Leigh was standing outside of the TNA Asylum with Tracy Brooks, the two girls talking. It had been a long time since Leigh had been able to sit and relax with the girls. Chris was talking with a couple of the guys, as they sat at a picnic table in the back of the asylum, just relaxing. But as they were talking, a familiar face to the TNA female roster came up. Leigh's eyes lit up.  
  
"Candace!"  
  
It was Candace Larsen-Ford, the wife of Minnesota Twins player Jon "Lewis" [Or just Lew] Ford. But she was also a diva with Total Non-Stop Action. She had started working in professional wrestling when she was 19 out of Minnesota, Mid-West Pro Wrestling, and then got a call up for TNA - now she was 21. Her gimmick, was "Princess Candace".  
  
"Leigh!" Candace exclaimed, as Leigh ran up to her. The two girls hugged, "I'm GLAD you're back… I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too." Leigh told her, as they parted. "How's everything with you?"   
  
"Great. I'm glad I got back when I did, where's Chrissy!?"   
  
Leigh pointed to where Chris was sitting with Julio [Dinero], Michael [Shane], Jeff [Hardy], and Christopher [Daniels]. Candace walked up behind Chris, and poked him in the sides with a giggle. Chris got up from the table, and grabbed Candace, tickling her as he threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Caaaaaandace!" He said with a smirk, as Candace giggled madly.  
  
"Chris!", but when that didn't work… "Christopher!!!" She screamed, kicking her feet, "Let me go!!" When Chris didn't stop tickling her, through her endless screams and giggles she screamed warning, "I'm telling Lew if you don't stop!" Chris finally put her down with a sly smirk.  
  
"Just because I don't want to be Lew's corner, lined up fastball, I'm gonna put you down. He's lethal with his bats, and I ain't taking any chances." Chris said, as Candace giggled nodding her head.  
  
"You bet he will!"  
  
"Speaking of… how's Jon?" Leigh asked, as Candace sat down at the picnic table, and Leigh too sat down.  
  
"He's great. That's why I was gone for a couple weeks, I went to the Killebrew Klassic golf tourney with Lew, Gardy [Ron Gardenhire] and Joe Nathan." She explained, "It was so much fun… I'm just glad I didn't have to pick up a golf club… GOD, I suck…" Candace laughed, "I am happy to be back here though, as much as I miss being in Minnesota already."  
  
"Aww," Leigh said with a smile. "Sounds like you had fun, though." She said, as Chris gave her a nudge.  
  
"Show her your present."  
  
"Present? Ooh I like presents! Let me see!" Candace exclaimed, as Leigh smiled, extending her hand to Candace. She showed off the pink diamond ring that was on her hand, "Chris bought it for me…"  
  
"Are you two engaged?!" She asked, her hands put over her mouth. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
"It's a promise ring, actually." Chris said with a smile, "It's my way of promising to Leigh I'll be with her, and that I'll wait for her to get engaged. I love that gal."  
  
"Awww!" Candace smiled, "That's so sweet!"   
  
"I would marry him tomorrow, though…" Leigh said with a smile, as Chris actually blushed a bit. "He's like, everything to me. It's incredible."   
  
----------------------------------  
  
A few hours had past, and Allen was standing outside of Megan Shultz's office. He was grumbling to himself, as his cell phone began to ring and vibrate from within the pocket of his jeans.   
  
"Make it quick…" Allen snapped, as a familiar chuckle came over the line.  
  
"Easy does it, Allen…" Michael Shane's voice was all Allen heard, and a smirk overcame him.  
  
"What's up?"

"I guess everybody's happy they're back…" Michael started, as Allen simply rolled his eyes unknown to him. "Everyone was talking about, and relaxing, it was like a god damned family affair. It was stupid."   
  
"No kidding." Allen said, his tone dismal.   
  
"Did you also know those two are practically engaged?" Michael asked, as Allen felt his blood begin to boil. He didn't need this, not before his appointment with that _bitch _Shultz.   
  
"No." Allen stated plainly.  
  
"Yeah, man. Sabin bought her a heavy rock, and she was just showing it off to Brooks and Larsen-Ford, it's brutal…"   
  
Allen was quiet for a long moment. Michael kept asking if Allen was there, but the only sound was that of Allen's heavy, heated breathing. He wasn't pleased, and Michael knew this.  
  
"Uh - man…I'll just um, let you go…"  
  
"Smart idea."  
  
Allen hung up the phone in Michael's ear. He had hired Michael to keep an eye on those two, since he wasn't able to at all times. He figured, with a little cash on the side, Michael Shane could put some meaning into his life by working for a man with considerable importance. _Him_. He made his way into Megan's office, and she was there waiting for him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Leigh, Chris, and Candace had been catching up in the locker room area, as they were hanging out with the crew and the superstars. Leigh forgot how much she missed these people, and just how much these people were their family. Candace especially. She had gotten closest to Candace when they worked together on screen on a couple occasions. It allowed her to get to know her better.  
  
Chris and Leigh had made plans to go out to Minnesota with Candace the next time she went, so they could see Lew, having only met him a couple times, and spoke on the phone a handful of times. Leigh liked Lew, because he was sweet, caring, and not to mention - INCREDIBLY adorable. Chris liked him, because he was a joker - like him. Lew respectively liked them, for their good nature.  
  
After booking a flight to leave the next morning for Minnesota, Candace and Leigh were talking in the women's locker room. While Chris, was talking with one of his closer friends now days - Jeff Hardy, in the men's locker room. Michael Shane was still lurking around, barely noticed to the two who were in the midst of conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be solid." Chris said as he was taping up his wrist. "Tomorrow morning, Leigh and I are heading out to Minnesota to visit Candace's husband, Lew. I'm pretty stoked about it, hoping I'll even get a couple baseball lessons." Sabin chuckled, as Hardy smiled.  
  
"That would be somethin' wouldn't it?"  
  
"I also have an idea while we're out there for a couple days." Chris said, as he nervously fumbled with the pocket of his loose blue jeans. Jeff just _had_ to inquire.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna ask Leigh to marry me."   
  
Sabin produced the box from his pocket. It was red crushed velvet, and he looked at Jeff, before taking a breath, opening it. Inside, was an impressive 3.5 karat princess cut diamond ring, and Jeff let out a sigh of impression.  
  
"Nice… that's one nice chunk of fucking rock."  
  
"So it's not too over the top or under the bar?"  
  
"Nah, man, that's sweet. Pretty damn perfect you ask me. Beth would like - die - if I gave her something like that you know. Chicks dig that." Jeff said, as he smirked at Chris. "You need to just chill though, man. That woman loves you. How, I don't know." Sabin slapped Jeff, as Jeff laughed it off. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Don't insult my presence, kid." Chris said jokingly, as both smiled.  
  
----------------------------------

In Megan Shultz's office, Allen was laid out on a black leather sofa, his hands folded on his chest. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling of the office, as Megan was tapping her pen against the clipboard in her lap, as she sat in her chair, her legs crossed.   
  
"Come on, Allen, we're not getting anywhere." Megan said, "You need to answer my questions for therapy to begin."  
  
Allen remained silent. Megan jotted a few notes down on paper, so that she'd be able to thoroughly make out the papers that Jerry Jarrett had requested from her. Allen finally looked over at her.  
  
"What the hell do you want to know?"   
  
"First and foremost, please, drop the attitude." Megan said calmly, "Secondly, we need to address the problem. For any therapy to work, Allen, you must first admit you have a problem."  
  
"The only problem I have right now, is a nosy bitch with a cracker jack degree wants to get into my head and poke around a bit." Allen said angrily at her. "How about you lay down here and let Doctor Styles get into yours, huh? You wouldn't like that."   
  
"I, Allen, am just trying to do my job so you can do yours." Doctor Shultz told him, as Allen groaned.  
  
"Fine! Mother fucking fine… ask your stupid little questions…"  
  
"Allen," Doctor Shultz started, "Have you ever considered anger management?"   
  
There was a long pause. Allen looked at her, as if she had completely lost it, and slapped him across the face. Megan raised her hands defensively to the glare he was shooting at her. She took a breath of her own, before looking at him again.  
  
"AJ, just relax, think of a calming environment, and we'll be able to get underway better."   
  
Allen laid on the sofa, his head back. He began taking breathes, soothing - long breathes, and gave a nod. He was thinking of himself, on a beach, being rubbed down with oil by two busty blondes. A smirk crossed his face, as Doctor Shultz began her questioning.  
  
"Now, AJ, do you have a problem?"  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
"Without disclosing the real name or names of the persons involved, could you tell me what your problem is?"  
  
Allen was quiet for a couple minutes. His breathing regulated to long, relaxed inhalation. He was thinking of how he could explain, with being clandestine and confidential. He finally looked back at Doctor Shultz, who gave him a reassuring, warm smile.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Allen." She told him calmly, and he nodded.  
  
"Her name's _Amelia_…" He emphasized the name, showing that it was made up. Doctor Shultz wrote 'Amelia' on the paper, as he continued. "She's beautiful, doc…" Allen said, sighing. "I had a chance to make her happy, but I didn't, and someone stole her away from me. I want her back, though, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."  
  
"Have you had violent or other thoughts about this new couple?"  
  
"No." Allen blatantly lied.  
  
"Have you tried anything to disturb their happiness?"  
  
"No." Again, Allen spoke untrue to his thought.   
  
"I think it is for the best, that you remain as you are. If 'Amelia' wants anything to do with you on a romantic level, AJ, I'm sure she'll come to you."   
  
"I hope so, doc." Allen said.  
  
"But let's address the problem. How do you really feel about her?"  
  
"I didn't love her, I really didn't…" Allen started, as he felt his hands beginning to shake. He didn't want to talk to this, bitch. He didn't want his problems, or the lack their of, exposed. "I swore to it, that I was only in it for the sex."   
  
"That is no way to base a relationship, Allen." Doctor Shultz said, "Basing a relationship on mere physical attraction, is no way to live. I'm sure you know."  
  
"Oh, I know. I'm seein' clear now." Allen told her, believing his own propaganda. "I know now, she's more to me than just a hot body and a 20 cent brain. She's not all stupid… I mean, after all, she _did _leave me."  
  
Another lie. Was he going to get anywhere with this session? Allen was hoping not to. He didn't want correction, or closure to this problem. He wanted the revenge, he wanted to get Leigh back. The only truth to it, was in fact, he had felt himself longing to be with her. Longing to touch her, and hold her, but never to treat her like an equal. It was a twisted form of love, from his point of view, anyway. "Amelia", wouldn't believe the same, no matter - and he knew it. He needed to use this time, to wrap this bitch Shultz around his finger, and use it to come up with an idea of his next plan.  
  
"Do you think you are the problem?"  
  
"Yes." Allen said, in an admitting tone. "I'm a _real _bad person, Doc. I'm vulgar, vindictive, abusive, and uncouth." He seemed as if he was coming to a dark realization, as he put his arm over his eyes. Was he 'crying'? No, but Doctor Shultz seemed to think so.  
  
"It's alright, Allen, we're all friends here. You can let it out."  
  
Allen gave a silent nod. Inside, he was laughing at her. "Stupid fucking cunt…" Allen thought to himself, as Doctor Shultz began writing something down. Megan believed, they were breaking the ice. She wrote something down on an appointment card, putting her hand on Allen's.   
  
"Now Allen," She said, "I want you to call this number - whenever you feel like talking."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Allen said, pocketing the card. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. In fact, he was fronting this woman like he'd never anyone else. After all, psychiatrists for the most part could see through it, not Megan - or maybe Allen's act was solidified. "I just, I believe in somethin' but it's probably stupid…"  
  
"Go on, what is it?" Doctor Shultz inquired, as Allen looked at her seriously.  
  
"Soulmates."  
  
"Now, that's not stupid at all, Allen." Megan told him with a small smile. "I believe in them, as well. Everyone is said to have one soulmate." Allen gave a nod.  
  
"I believe Amelia… is mine." Allen said surely, a barely noticeable glint of rage in his eye. "I believe, soulmates _never_ die…" He smiled, "No matter if we're together or not, Amelia is always going to be mine."   
  
Megan didn't take it to the context Allen meant. Maybe she wanted to see the best out of this man. She gave a nod, before jotting a few more things down on paper. She looked back at Allen, smiling a bit.   
  
"Well, I think we tipped the iceberg here today, Allen." She said, "Your next appointment is next Wednesday at 5 P.M, just let Amanda know at the desk."  
  
"Thanks, doc."   
  
Allen left Megan Shultz's office, a smirk on his face. He managed to fool the bitch something fierce, and he was proud of that. Extremely, proud. He had been in a good mood, until he checked his voicemail, leaving the office.  
  
"Allen, Allen fuck - it's Michael." It was a panicky voice of Michael Shane that he heard on the other end. "I just found out some shit. It's MAJOR. Sabin told Hardy that when he and Leigh head to Minnesota to visit Larsen-Ford's fucking husband, that he's proposing to her! CODE RED, ya know!? This is going to destroy EVERYTHING. Call me the fuck back, man. This is serious!"  
  
Allen's expression had dropped. He had felt jubilant. Not the only thing he felt, was violent. When he got to his car, he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, staring deeply into the leather material that made it up.  
  
"I'm gonna stop this, and I'm going to make sure they never say "I do"… I fucking guarantee that…"   
  
Allen started the car, and drove off. He had a show to get to, back at the Asylum. How he was going to react to seeing Sabin right now, was anyone's guess. He didn't even know. The only thing that played through his mind, was hurting Chris. Dismantling him. And stealing Leigh back away from him.  
  
"She's my soulmate…" Allen told himself, as he drove. "We belong together… soulmates aren't supposed to be separated…they're not supposed to be apart…" He was beside himself with fury, it ran a whole lot deeper than just below the skin. This penetrated him… "Soulmates never die…."  
----------------------------------  
  
[**A/N**: I'm hoping everything makes sense to everyone with this format. Considering it's a funky triangle between Sabin/Dominguez/Styles right now - only here's a hint. Dominguez thinks Styles of over her, and Sabin/Dominguez both don't know that Styles hired someone to run Sabin down. So you know something the main characters don't. It's a twisted story of manipulation and hatred, hence the "R" rating. It'll get more into that down the road. R&R.]


	3. Perilous Asphyxiation

****

TITLE: Sleeping With Ghosts  
AUTHOR NAME: Marlena Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**RATING: **R - For Adult Situations, Sexual Circumstances, Adult Content, Adult Language, Stalking, Etcetera.  
**PAIRING: **Chris Sabin / Leigh Dominguez [OC]  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Not unless you ask me.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling - TNA/Indy

****

DISCLAIMER: Leigh Dominguez is credit souly to me. All TNA/Indy people, I don't own. I don't own TNA, I don't own RoH, I don't own any of that. The title, "Sleeping With Ghosts" is from a song, by Placebo. All created characters are credit to friends of mine, which as they show up, will get their props. For instance, now showing up is Candace Larsen-Ford, who is based on my best friend Candace. Lew Ford, owns himself, and well - he's a baseball player with the Minnesota Twins. I definitely don't own him. [But Candace wishes she did _-wink-_] The Twins own themselves, and such. This story is fiction, and that's it. A.J Styles is not really a stalker/psycho, I'm sure of it. Shazam. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Perilous Asphyxiation**

* * *

TNA's weekly pay-per-view went fine. Allen made it back for his match against Jeff Hardy, in which, he won by a cheap shot to Hardy with a steel chair unbeknownst to the then out cold referee. Chris Sabin, too, won his match - where he and his girlfriend Leigh Dominguez faced off against Tracy Brooks and Michael Shane. Leigh nailed Michael with a slap to the face, and when he turned around, he was hit with the Future Shock. Candace had her return match against Trinity, which was called in DQ for her favor, when Johnny Swinger got involved. Lucky for "Princess Candace", she got out of the ring quick enough, to escape further abuse.  
  
Right after the event, Chris and Leigh left the asylum to go back to their Nashville home, to pack. They were going to be gone right up until next Wednesday, when they came back to Nashville for the pay-per-view. Neither had to show up on iMPACT, and Candace didn't have to show up either, so it was all well worth a week in Minnesota. Candace went to Chris and Leigh's, to help them get their things together. While Leigh was in the bathroom, grabbing a couple things, Sabin pulled Candace aside.  
  
"Can I ask your opinion on something?"  
  
"Of course." Candace said with a smile, "What's up, Chris?"  
  
"Okay, well, I talked to Jeff at the asylum." He said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. He still had the ring in there. "On this little, week away, I want to ask Leigh the question…"  
  
"The question?" Candace inquired, as Chris pulled the ring box out. He showed Candace the ring, and she automatically gasped. "THAT question?!"  
  
"Shhh…" Chris chuckled, "Yes, that question. I want to marry her… all this talk today had me wondering. I had the ring, I just wasn't sure if she'd say yes…"  
  
"Of course she would! She loves you, Chris." Candace said, as she giggled. "This is going to be exciting!"  
  
"Since we're going to the Twins game, I might do it there." He explained, "Maybe I can pay off the management of the Metrodome, and they'll let me do it at the pitchers mound…"  
  
"You know what? Let me talk to Lew. Maybe I can get him to help us out…if that's really what you want…" Candace said, as Chris smiled.  
  
"Thanks, C."  
  
Allen sat in his car, outside of the Sabin/Dominguez home. The lights were out of his car, everything was pitch black, and in the passenger seat with him, was Michael Shane. Allen was incredibly angry with Michael, after all - all he had to do that night was embarrass Sabin, and expose him for the 'failure' Allen knew he was. Could he do that? No. Instead, Michael let the 'golden couple' expose him for being a loser!  
  
"Allen, I'm sorry." Michael said, his head down, as Allen's attention shifted from where he was watching Leigh in her bedroom, to Michael.  
  
"You'd better be more than sorry." Allen retorted coldly, as Michael looked at him.  
  
"Look… I didn't expect Leigh to get in my face… I can't hit a woman!"  
  
"Leigh's not a woman, Michael. Leigh is a bitch. You can hit bitches." He said, a smirk on his face as he turned back to watching Leigh. She was still packing things in a small black suitcase, which had Allen annoyed. "We need to stop Leigh and Sabin from getting on that plane tomorrow morning."  
  
"What's the plan for doing that one, Allen?" Michael asked, as Allen looked over at him, smirking.  
  
"The question should be, what is _your_ plan for doing it?"  
  
"M-Me?!" Michael stammered, shaking his head. "Allen, I can't…"  
  
"The hell you can't. You failed me once today, don't think you have the right to fucking question me!" Allen snapped at him, "Do I make myself clear?!" Michael merely nodded, and Allen took a deep, calming breath. "So…how do you plan on doing that…?"  
  
"I'll stall them, if they miss the flight, that'll be good." Michael said with a sure nod, as Allen just smiled.  
  
"That's what I'm talkin' about. Maybe you're not a complete neanderthal…"  
  
Allen started the car again, as he finally took his eyes off where Leigh was. She didn't even know she was being watched, and didn't care. Allen glared at the way she was smiling, it got under his skin more than anything. She was so happy with Chris. He needed to change that. He needed to think of something, or someone, that could stop this shit. In Allen's opinion, it had gone on for far too long, and had gone far too serious. He was finally sick of it to the point, he was now willing to do **anything** and **everything** in his power. He had the money to back him, it was just a matter of finding the right person for the job. If Michael failed him again, that was it for him….  
  
What wasn't expected, was for Leigh, Chris, and Candace to all stay at Candace's place in Nashville. So that morning when Michael Shane went to their door, to stall them, there was no answer. Before Michael could think or do anything - the plane was already boarding for Minneapolis. Michael didn't want to face Allen now, no way in hell. He literally jumped a plane of his own, and headed to San Antonio, Texas…just to avoid him!  
  
Allen was at the airport when they were leaving. Chris and Leigh were holding hands as they walked to their flight gate, no Michael in sight, with Candace trailing closely behind them on her cell phone. He wasn't able to just go out there and grab Leigh, but he had plans. Big plans. They'd be engaged when they came back, he reckoned, a private little rendezvous out with the Ford's, and that would be that. _Little did he know Sabin's plans_.  
  
He went back to his house in Gainesville, livid. Not just angry, but absolutely beside himself with rage. He had only been this angry on occasions few and far between. Mostly, it involved Sabin and Dominguez. But now, it involved Michael Shane, too. That little bastard had skipped town without telling him, and now, he was going to look for him. He was going to get a hold of Shane, and when he did, that was going to be it. He knew all of Allen's plans, and Allen couldn't allow that…  
  
That same afternoon, later on, Candace Larsen-Ford, Chris Sabin, and Leigh Dominguez arrived in Minneapolis. When they arrived, they were met by Lew Ford, and a couple of his friends waiting for them. Candace immediately ran up to Lew, hugging and kissing her husband. Leigh just smiled, as Chris smirked, watching on.  
  
"Damn babe, I missed you." Lew said, as he held his arms around her. "It hasn't even been a week…"  
  
"Anytime is too long without you, Lew-Lew." Candace said with a giggle, "Come on, you'll never guess who I brought along."  
  
Candace led Lew over to where Chris and Leigh had picked up conversation. They were talking about what they were going to do in Minneapolis, until Candace came over, hand in hand with her husband. Leigh smiled a bit, as Lew too smiled.  
  
"I'll be damned."  
  
"Hey Jon." Leigh said, walking up to him. She gave him a hug, and Lew hugged her back.  
  
"It's good to see you, girl."  
  
"Leeeeewwww…." Chris said in a quiet, chanting tone, as Lew turned toward him with a smirk. Chris and Lew slapped a low five, and embraced in a light hug. "Good to see you man, how's everything? How's the kids?"  
  
"Everything is going good here."  
  
"Come on, we need to go get our hotel set up." Leigh said, as Lew looked confused.  
  
"Hotel? Huh? I thought you two were stayin' with Candace and I?"  
  
"They are, Leigh is just delusional!"  
  
It was a the Sunday before Chris, Leigh, and Candace had to head back to Nashville for their job. The Twins were facing off against the Kansas City Royals. It took a couple days to get everything squared away, but Chris' plan to propose to Leigh at the pitchers mound before the game was allowed! And because of TNA iMPACT! (on FSN), people knew who 'Chris Sabin' was by household name now. So when it was announced that Chris Sabin was throwing the first pitch at the Metrodome that day, it helped draw the crowds.  
  
The day of the game, Chris dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a navy blue beanie cap, and a specially made "00 - Sabin" home Minnesota Twins jersey. Before the game, he had got a few pointers from Johan Santana about how to throw a pitch, seeing as how throwing baseballs wasn't his deal. He didn't want to look like an _absolute_ idiot.  
  
Game time approached, and Sabin took the mound. Some of the crowd who came because of Sabin's appearance, was chanting his catchphrase 'HAIL SABIN', which caused Sabin to chuckle and raise the ball instead of his fist in response. The first pitch was thrown, and catcher Henry Blanco of the Twins nodded with a smile. He walked out to the pitcher's mound, shaking Sabin's hand afterward, but something was going on. The voice of Bob Casey, the voice of the Metrodome boomed over the speakers.  
  
"At this time, would TNA diva and special guest of the Minnesota Twins, Leigh Dominguez, please come to the pitcher's mound?"  
  
A confused Leigh Dominguez, who was dressed simply in a pair of blue jeans, and a white Twins baby tee, approached the pitchers mound. The crowd continued cheering as Leigh walked up. Chris smiled, taking her hand into his. He had a small microphone attached to his jersey. Sabin crouched down, falling to one knee in front of Leigh suddenly.  
  
"Leigh…" Chris started, as Leigh looked a little shocked. "I've never been good with my words and stuff, to a woman I love. But here it goes. Leigh Amelia Dominguez, everything about you is beautiful to me. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was going to do whatever it took to make sure you were happy and I still vow to that." He smiled a bit, "When I gave you that promise ring," he ran his finger over it as he held her hand, "I promised then and there that I would stand beside you and be a shoulder for you to cry on, a hand for you to hold, and now more than ever I stand by that promise." He pulled out a dark green velvet ring box, and slowly opened it, revealing a 3 stone diamond cut princess engagement ring. Tears began forming in Leigh's eyes, hearing the crowd behind them cheering. "You are my everything, and you always will be no matter the outcome here today in Minnesota. Do me the honor, Leigh… will you marry me?"  
  
Leigh just nodded her head as tears began falling, shouting 'Yes I'll marry you!'. Chris slid the ring onto her left ring finger, and stood back up. Leigh wrapped her arms around Chris as she jumped into his arms, and kissed him to a large ovation from both teams, The Royals and The Twins, and the fans cheering for them. Ironically enough, this was all showing on ESPN (as well as FSN-north as usual Twins games did), as the Twins/Royals game was playing on it. The voice of Twins television announcers Bert Blyleven and Dick Bremer were talking about this on ESPN.  
  
"What a complete shocker!" Blyleven exclaimed, "We were expecting a special pitch and then the game, but we got that pitch, the start of the game, AND an engagement!"  
  
"This is really peculiar, Bert. Let's send it to Marney Gellner, who is on the field with Total Non-Stop Action's wrestler Chris Sabin, and TNA Diva Leigh Dominguez, the recently engaged couple!" When the scene opened, Marney was standing by with Chris and Leigh, smiling a bit as she held her microphone.  
  
"Thanks Dick, Bert, now Chris… what made you decide to do this here, at the Metrodome?"  
  
"Well Marney," Chris said with a smile, as his arm was around Leigh. "We were invited out here by our fellow TNA co-worker Candace Larsen-Ford, your Twins player Lew Ford's wife. I had the idea, since I was asked to throw the first pitch to maybe ask my long time girlfriend, both in real life and in storylines for our federation, to become my wife. Thankfully she didn't say no to me in front of all these people here, and all of these people watching at home."  
  
"Leigh," Marney said, turning toward the still, red-eyed newly engaged diva, "How do you feel about all of this?"  
  
"Shock." Dominguez answered simply, but smiled. "But it's a good shock. I never in a million years would have expected to come here to the Metrodome, and leave here engaged to be married."  
  
"Dick, Bert, back to you. Congratulations both of you, by the way." Marney said, as Chris and Leigh both smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Marney." Chris said, as they shifted back to Dick Bremer and Bert Blyleven in the booth.  
  
The Twins went on to win the game in an amazing 11 - 0 shutout against the royals, with Johan Santana pitching merely a 5 hit shut out, getting the win. First baseman Justin Morneau hit a whopping 2 run 435 foot homerun in the bottom of the 4rth inning (clearly smacking the Hrbek's poster, before falling straight down), and the game exploded from that point on. Including a grand slam hit by Candace's husband Lew in the bottom of the 8th inning, that only further solidified the **obvious** win. Chris and Leigh sat behind the dug out the entire game with Candace, who was admiring Leigh's ring, and watching the game as well. Flawless game if you're a Twins fan, miserable if you're a Royals shipper. 

------------------------------  
  
SportsCenter, ESPN's variety sports show extraordinaire, was showing previews of the games around the major leagues to start things off. Allen sat at home, enjoying a quiet evening of a few beers, pizza, hot wings, and relaxation. He was watching ESPN still, having watched the tail end of the Twins/Royals game, having watched one of his favorite movies before hand. Kicking off the show, was announcer Stuart Scott, and in the upper left hand corner a photo of Chris Sabin, the Twins logo, and a wedding ring in the graphic.  
  
"Today in the Minnesota, the Royals at the Twins game had a slight pick me up before the game began," Stuart said. "Nashville's TNA wrestling alliance superstar Chris Sabin made his presence felt in the Twin Cities by sporting a Twins jersey, and throwing the first pitch of the first game of three series with the Kansas City Royals for the Twins. But Sabin came bearing gifts to his girlfriend, TNA diva Leigh Dominguez."  
  
Footage showed of Chris proposing to Leigh, and they showed the couple in the seats after the game, celebrating the win the Twins had against the Royals. Allen's blood was set to boil as he forced himself to continue watching. But what came next enraged him further.  
  
"It just so happens that Scott Van Pelt has Chris on the line right now, to get some questions answered by the wrestling up and comer." Stuart said, as turned things over to Scott.  
  
"Chris are you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here Scott," Chris Sabin's voice echoed out of Allen's TV, and Allen clenched his beer bottle in his hand, anger swelling in him.  
  
"Chris, great to have you with us." Scott said with a smile, "So can I ask, what made you pick the Metrodome of all places to propose to Leigh Dominguez?"  
  
"Well, it just so happened we were out visiting a couple friends of ours, one of which just so happens to be their fielder, designated hitter Lew Ford. I talked it over with Metrodome management, and Twins manager Ron Gardenhire, and things just went from there. I wanted to propose to Leigh in a fan-oriented atmosphere, and I know we had some Sabinites from TC up in the house down, hailing Sabin." Scott chuckled quietly.  
  
"Those who don't know about that, it being your catchphrase with the TNA correct?"  
  
"That's right, Scott." Sabin said with an amused chuckle. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm not used to talking to such an open ended crowd. It's pretty sweet."  
  
"What are your feelings about how things turned out today?" Scott asked, and Sabin laughed.  
  
"You mean the fact I didn't get turned down cold at the mound? It's a pretty good feeling, Scott. I mean, throwing the first pitch for the Twins was something I thought of as sweet. Johan "I'm Gonna Strike You Out, Bitch" Santana gave me a couple pointers on that curveball before the game, so I didn't look like an absolute moron at the mound. Then, when the engagement thing came up, I was shocked but thrilled Leigh said yes. It was a crowning moment for me. And for us as a couple."  
  
"Has a date been set yet?" Scott asked, as Sabin chuckled.  
  
"Not yet, but as soon as we know? We'll cue you in."  
  
"Thanks for taking the time Chris, and many congratulations to both you and your fiancée, Leigh Dominguez."  
  
"Many thanks, Scott, Stuart. Later."  
  
The segment with Sabin moved on, as they started talking about pre-season football. Allen was still entranced, though. He felt like he was choking on every word he heard Chris speak. His anger was blinding him, as he was squeezing the neck of his beer bottle tight. The bottle cracked, before breaking, and beer spilled out over Allen's now, bloody hand. The glass was digging into his hand, yet he didn't even pay second mind. He was angry… too damned angry. Completely unsighted by the rage that pulsed through him.  
  
Monday night, Leigh, Chris, and Candace left Minnesota to go back to Nashville for the weekly pay-per-view. It was going to be interesting, considering just how many people in Nashville, and TNA fans, watched SportsCenter, and saw just what Sabin had pulled off in the Twin Cities. Would that be incorporated to their job relationship? More or less, and more than likely, considering the phone call they received from Jerry Jarrett, of congratulations and of a meeting they had when they got back to Nashville  
  
The meeting, as expected, was about putting the marriage angle right into the TNA programming. They figured, it would be a way to get some real publicity for their real wedding, which they would be having either in Richmond, or Detroit, later that year. The date was still unsure. But on screen it would be a lot sooner than their own. The night of the event, as irony would have it before going to his appointment with Doctor Shultz, Allen ran into Chris in the back parking lot. He had a smile on his face, as Chris looked a little uneasy by it.  
  
"Hi, Allen." Chris said shortly, as Allen slapped Sabin on the back.  
  
"Hey there, man. I heard your news, congratulations are in order."  
  
"Oh, yeah… that…" Chris said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, no prob. You're gonna have to tell the soon-to-be Mrs. Sabin I said congratulations, too. This is big news."  
  
"I guess." Sabin said, as Allen glanced at him, confusion. Whether it was real or not was the next thing.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem a bit distant."  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Sabin said, pushing back his disbelieve that Allen could be genuinely happy about something like this. Especially considering Sabin knew some of Allen and Leigh's past. But not all. "I'm just stressing, is all. Not used to the publicity…"  
  
"You should be, bro. You're The Future!" Allen said, chuckling to himself. "But then again, you did make national, televised sport TV. That's pretty huge. You didn't even have to be governor of Minnesota to do it." He said, in reference to Jesse "The Body" Ventura.  
  
"Yeah." Sabin said, before glancing at his watch. "I need to go, though… sorry, but I need to pick up Leigh's gift at Light's." he said, referring to the jewelry store about 4 blocks down from the asylum. "It's for tonight's show, so I need to scat."  
  
"No problem, I have a previous engagement myself." Allen said, smiling yet again. "You take it easy man, see ya later!"  
  
Allen walked away, heading to his car. Chris was still incredibly leery about Allen's attitude toward it all, maybe he had finally gone mad? Sabin shrugged, walking down the street. It was a nice enough day that he just wanted to be outside and mingle with some of the fans if they came around. Sure enough as Allen was leaving the asylum, Sabin had been stopped by a pack of girls who were waiting to meet a superstar, or maybe him. Considering they all had "Hail Sabin!" tank tops, and one had a "Marry ME, Chris Sabin!" sign.  
  
That didn't set Allen's mood any better. The truth being told, he really _had_ gone mad with it all. He was starting to lose all composure he had left about this situation, and now breaking them apart wasn't enough to him. Over and over in his head, a line he drilled in played in loops and repeat.  
  
_'Till death do us part'  
  
_The thoughts in his head, were nothing shy of homicidal. He was losing it more and more by the day when it came to him. To Chris Sabin. He felt whenever his name was mentioned, his esophagus close up, his airways congested, and he felt himself choking on it. He felt asphyxiated by the entire situation, and his thoughts and plans only became more perverse. More frenzied and out of control. _  
  
I gotta stop this…I gotta end this…  
  
_Allen's mind continued to toy with him, a voice in his head kept telling him he needed to end this. Whether it was his own conscious, his own nagging self-righteousness, or something else. The only thing was, he had his appointment all planned out, he was going to tell Doctor Schultz he was starting to get over 'Amelia', that he was starting to realize she was happy without him, and happy with her new boyfriend.  
  
But then another game plan played through his head. Maybe he could indirectly get his therapist to offer him advice, of how to get 'Amelia' to go back to him. If he did, and things went wrong, he could have Megan Shultz for accompaniment in a crime. Encouragement in unlawful acts. He'd have her license. He was now thinking of ways to bring down everyone who opposed him. Thoughts even shifted to Michael Shane, who he STILL hadn't heard from since he took a 'personal vacation' from the company. He had got wind of that earlier that day.

------------------------------ After signing the autographs for the girl's, and taking a few pictures, Chris finally made it to Light's Jewelers. Waiting for him, was a girl named Nina Light, the store manager, and grand-daughter of founder Gerold Light. Nina gave Chris a hug when he walked in, the two were about the same age, give or take a couple years.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Chris. My boyfriend told me ALL about what you did. I'm so impressed!"  
  
"I'm not exactly the romantic type, so why not take the girl out to a ballgame and get engaged eh?" Chris said with a modest chuckle, as Nina smiled at him. "I thought emeralds would work. Did the onyx work with the setting diamond and emeralds, too?"  
  
"I worked it all in, don't worry. Probably one of the most impressive pieces of work I've done."  
  
So Nina was a custom jewelry maker. She pulled out an impressive ring, that was platinum silver. The setting, was a large diamond, and around it and down the band, was onyx and emeralds. Sabin nodded his head a bit, as Nina pulled something else out.  
  
"I made this special for you, as a gift for doing business with my family so long, Chris."  
  
It was a matching diamond, onyx, and emerald bracelet. It was a gorgeous assessment and an incredibly accessory to the ring. Chris smiled, hugging Nina again. He was lost for words that she'd do that for him.  
  
"That's awful swell of you, Ni." He told her, kissing her cheek. "You'll have to let me pay ya back somehow."  
  
"Nope. That's a gift from me to you. Well, technically, me to Leigh." She giggled quietly, as she walked around the counter to the register. "Now let's get the ring tallied up, and you can be on your way."  
  
"Appreciated."  
  
The ring itself, a whopping $34,233.74 dollar piece, was almost as expensive as the ring he had bought her for their real engagement. This was just for the show! Or possibly, a gift to remind Leigh how serious he was about them.  
  
Sabin made it back to the asylum, about 2 hours before show time. Leigh, Chris, Candace, and a few of the other superstars signed autographs for the 'inmates' of the asylum as they came in and relaxed before show time. It was a chance for them to get to know their fans a little better. Including the weekly "Sabin Fan Club", that seemed to show up and religiously chant his catchphrase 'Hail Sabin!' with no shame.  
  
Leigh and Chris enjoyed the time before the show, which would see Leigh Dominguez and Princess Candace in action against Tracy Brooks and Trinity, while Sabin faced off against "Primetime" Elix Skipper.

* * *

[**A/N: **The next chapter will have Allen's 'shrink' visit, and the show breakdown. Oh, and some new twists and ploys and such.] 


End file.
